bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheSilentProtagonist/Calamity Shield Tri (Unit Creation)
Dark, Male 5 Star- Heroic Shield Tri 6 Star- Demon Shield Tri 7 Star- Calamity Shield Tri Normal Hits: 14 (20 BC's) Lord Stats: Hp - 6,980 Atk - 2,750 Def - 2,890 Rec - 2,690 Cost - 45 LeaderShip: Lost Soul Boost 30% Def and Hp, Negates Hp, Atk, Rec, and Def reduction, & boost bb gauge when attacked (3-5 BC's) Extra Skill: Caring Heart Adds additional attack at turn's end to bb/sbb, when Radiant Amulet is equipped boost 30% parameter, & negates critical damage Brave Burst: Unleashed Sorrow (26 BC's) (390%) 20 combo powerful dark attack to all enemies, reduces damage by 50% for 1 turn, adds curse and poison effects to attacks for 3 turns, & boost def to all allies for 3 turns (80%) Super Brave Burst: Gain of Happiness (32 BC's) (510%) 28 combo powerful dark and light attack to all enemies, reduces damage by 50% for 1 turn, adds curse and poison effect to attacks for 3 turns, greatly boost def to all allies (100%), add light and dark attack to all allies for 2 turns, & boost Atk related to def to self Ultimate Brave Burst: Renewed Soul (34 BC's) (1180%) 30 combo massive dark and light attack to all enemies, reduces damage by 75% for 2 turns, hugely boost def to all allies for 3 turns (160%), adds light and dark attack to all allies for 3 turns, & adds dark barriers (20,000 hp) Quotes- Summons: Hmmm, are you the one who summoned me? Very well, I shall shield you from harm. Fusion: This seems rather familiar, when I took the power of this shield.... Evolution: Thanks to her, I can finally accept who I am..., and I shall protect her, even if my life and soul is in the line of death! Lore: After being summon to Grand Gaiga, Tri try to do his very best to protect the innocent people from the demons of Ishgria. After losing a battle against a powerful demon, the village he has sworn to protect was destroyed. After losing everything, he drop to knee and decided to accept his death. He was later slain by the same demon who has defeated. As Tri's visions begin to fade, he heard a voice calling him to wake up. Then he realized that voice was his childhood friend. Her voice has reach him and calling him back. Then suddenly Tri's dying body rose up and saw her at a hill with the other villagers. He smiled and face the demon and said something to the demon and himself "It's time". Then Tri release the seal on the shield and the shield's dark power swallowed him whole and turned himself into calamity it self to protect protect who he cares, knowing that he has lost his soul to his shield and will never see their happy faces especially her. Sphere: Radiant Amulet Nullify status affects, boost bb gauge (3-5 BC's), & 10% boost to all parameters How to Obtian: Radiant Amulet- Raid Class 5 EX, Mission 5: Last Stand Category:Blog posts